The Heart of Orihime
by kurenai cakes
Summary: Orihime does something that changes all of their lives forever. She places her heart of the line literally to save three souls.


**Summary: Orihime does something that changes all of their lives forever. She places her heart of the line literally to save three souls.**

**This is my first Bleach Fan fiction. It's a dark spin off of one of the most epic scenes of Bleach. **

**Inspired By: She is Love- Parachute **

**Happy Valentine's Day.**

**~ Kurenai Cakes**

The Heart of Orihime

"_Maybe it's impossible to feel exactly the same way as another person, but it's possible for people to care about one another and to place their hearts as close together as they can manage. I'm sure that's what it means to make your hearts as one._"-Orihime Inoue

Actions always have consequences. Her actions just happened to have the most deadly of consequences. That's how they ended up here.

Four beings-a Soul Reaper, a Quincy, a Arrancar, a human. Each with a pair of wide eyes. A sword piercing flesh. Blood soaking into white fabric...complete and utter silence. Orihime stood between Ulquiorra and the hollowfied Ichigo, the Vizard Ichigo. The once complete red striped white mask now cracking, dissolving the demonic yellow eyes with black sclera into chocolaty brown eyes with white sclera. She couldn't see them really; she was facing Ulquiorra, staring into his shocked emerald orbs. Uryu was on the sandy ground, watching the seemingly-intimate scene. He felt like he was intruding, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. He had to see this.

Ichigo's Zanpakuto was protruding from Orihime's abdomen(the entry point of the piercing through her back.)

What had she done?

Ichigo had died. Ulquiorra had killed Ichigo, her Ichigo, while she along with Uryu watched helplessly. She'd tried to bring him back with her Soten Kisshun, but it was too late. Ichigo wasn't coming back. It was too late and she lost it. Nervously she tugged at strands of her burnt-orange locks as teas streamed down her face. Over and over, she begged and pleaded for Ichigo to come back to her, to tell her what to do, to save her and Uryu. She was answered and Ichigo's hollow powers took over, shadowing the all human or Soul Reaper left, the Ichigo that she knew. She'd brought out his inner monster.

Ichi...'the monster' began to slaughter Ulquiorra, slicing hitting and kicking the Arrancar. And when Ichigo was about to end it with a cero to the Ulquiorra's head, Uryu- ever the voice of reason stepped in. He'd been watching his friend morph into and act like a monster and he feared that if Ichigo killed Ulquiorra that brutally, the orange haired boy would become the monster and be lost to his friends forever. Uryu couldn't let Ichigo lose his humanity to the animalistic hollow nature. Of course, the hollow Ichigo saw this interruption as a challenge. Why not? The Quincy was standing in between him and his kill. So of course he would eliminate this new threat.

Ichigo lifted his Zanpakuto and was about to attack to Uryu, one of his best friends. That's where Orihime that she'd decide that she would fix the mess that she had made, even if she'd died doing it. With a speed that she never knew she had, Orihime ran and summoned her Santen Kesshun. The shield pushed Uryu out of the way, inadvertently placing her vulnerable back to Ichigo's blade, while facing Ulquiorra. The hollow didn't make the distinction between her and Uryu, so when he made the swift stabbing motion, the sword pierced her skin. Both Ulquiorra and Uryu watched in both fascination and horror. Pretty soon after that, Ichigo's mask began to crack and fade as he was brought back into reality.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He'd stabbed Orihime.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ori...Orihime." Ichigo found himself stuttering in disbelief at what his eyes revealed to him. It was almost like what happened with his mom.

"I couldn't-I couldn't let you do it Ichigo." She whispered back as. Although she was facing away from him, he could tell that she was crying from the way her shoulders shook. "I-I love you too much to let you lose yourself."

Ulquiorra was the next to speak. "What have you done, girl?" The normal apathy in his voice replaced by confusion and disbelief.

For some odd reason she smiled, crimson dribbling from her mouth running down her chin in thin lines as tears ran down her cheeks. " You said you wanted to see it." She answered."What are you talking about you foolish girl?" Poor Ulquiorra, he could never get the small things.

"My heart...You said that you wanted to see it." She elaborated. A coughing fit wracked her frame, causing more blood to spill from her lips and tears to run from her grey eyes. Emerald and grey clashed. She was staring him down. He felt as if she was trying to tell him something, something that he could not figure out. What did she want.

She broke his train of thought when her hand caressed his pale white face, barely missing the green tear marks beneath his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you Ulquiorra. I'm not afraid." Her hands began tracing the green tear marks. "So sad. You don't have to be sad anymore."

She turned her head sideways to face Uryu. "I'm glad you're okay."Uryu's only reply, "We have to get help Orihime."

"Oh Uryu, we both know that it's over " Her silent tears became sobs of pain. "Tatsuki...Chad...Rukia.. Tell them I'm so-sorry"

With those final words, Orihime's body slumped forward as life left her body. Because she was human, her body didn't dissolve. She just died, leaving a fair-skinned, auburn-haired beauty in a tattered white dress trimmed in black.

And just like that three enemies were tethered together. And Arrancar, a Vizard and a Quincy became a part of the same heart, the heart that stopped beating in order to save all of their souls. The Heart of Orihime.

**Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.**

**~ Kurenai Cakes**


End file.
